leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon world in relation to the real world/Real-world locations mentioned
]] * Lt. Surge is known as "The Lightning !". In , Pokémon Journal entries state that he "is rumored to have been a pilot while home in America." * Game Freak's offices are present in the Celadon Condominiums, the equivalent location of their real-world office in . Likewise, they have a building in Castelia City, and are found on 22F, the same floor that their offices are on in Carrot Tower. * In the Generation I games and , Taylor in the Silph Co. building mentions an international branch of Silph Co. In English, he states that the branch of the company is "in n no-man's-land". In the Japanese version, he states that the Ponaya Tunguska (Japanese: ポナヤツングスカ) branch is located "deep in Russia". Ponaya Tunguska appears to be a shortened form of the transliterated name of in Japanese (ポドカメンナヤツングースカ). * was originally discovered in the jungles of the country Guyana. This is mentioned in logs inside of Cinnabar Island's . * Both and 's names are derived from a real-world location, the . * In ''School of Hard Knocks, fantasizes about and the . * In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, James says that the Fuchsia Gym looks like a restaurant. * In the English dub of The March of the Exeggutor Squad, Melvin says he wanted to make it to . In the Japanese version, he said that he wanted to make it to . * 's , , Gold, FireRed, and HeartGold Pokédex entries state that it is mentioned in legends. * In The Evolution Solution, Meowth says, "Keep digging till you hit China!" to Jessie and James, who were digging for clam shells. * 's Stadium and FireRed Pokédex entries mention that its spores are used in medicine in China. * 's Stadium Pokédex entry mentions that it can clear the Eiffel Tower ( in the original Japanese version) in one leap. Also, its FireRed entry says that it can clear in one leap. * In the -inspired episode Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?, Misty described the town as like being in "merry old ". * In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Team Rocket are disguised as . In the English dub, Brock says that he didn't know that Vikings still existed and replies that they "mostly live in ". This is a reference to the Minnesota Vikings, a football team in the area. :*In the of the movie, Ash says that they come from , a reference to the Norse Vikings who lived from the 8th to the 11th century. :* In the of the movie, Ash tells Brock that the Vikings are mostly on trips in , again referring to the Norse Vikings, but may also refer to , a Swedish . :* In the of the movie, Ash quips that Vikings still live in the archipelago, referring to the fact that Sipoo was at the time mostly inhabited by Swedish-speaking Finns (another reference to Norse Vikings). * In the first movie, Meowth mentioned that they lived on the same (though he may have been referring to the soil rather than the planet Earth). * In Gold, Silver, , HeartGold, and SoulSilver, , the guard in the gate north of Goldenrod City, will give the player a holding mail to deliver. The Spearow is nicknamed , the name of a country in . * 's Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, , Diamond, Pearl, , HeartGold, Black, White, Black 2, White 2 and X Pokédex entries mention its ability to swim the . Also, the direction of a Poliwrath's spirals depends on its geographical location. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it instead refers to "the ocean". * 's Silver, FireRed, and SoulSilver Pokédex entries mention that South Americans say that it can see both the future and past. * In the TCG Lucky Stadium (Neo Destiny 100) card, there is a promotional print with a and a flying on a in New York City, with the visible in the background. * At the end of Mewtwo Returns, Mewtwo is shown overlooking a "faraway city" that greatly resembles New York City. Buildings similar to the and the are visible in the distance. * In Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, Misty makes a direct reference to the Earth, saying "the Earth is so pretty". * In Can't Beat the Heat, 's uses . Normally, a cloudy globe can be seen, but this time the Pacific Ocean and are prominent. This also happens in Volcanic Panic and the introduction to Mewtwo Strikes Back. * In FireRed and LeafGreen, Blaine refers to in the original Japanese version. * 's Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Pokédex entries explain that a Delibird helped a famous explorer reach the top of . In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it instead refers to "world's highest mountain," which is what Mt. Everest is to Earth. * 's Emerald Pokédex entry mentions ice. * In the English dub of The Scheme Team, Jessie talks about Antarctica, the place where their next assignment is located. * In Pasta La Vista!, an ad in 's food guidebook mentions "Chinese noodles". * A that can be battled in the mentions that his guitar is actually a . * Upon defeating Fisherman Bronson in the Sinnoh , he will say, "Why the emperor of fishing? It's an ancient Chinese legend...". * In the Hindi dub of Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, while Ash's Oshawott was perfecting , states " ", which refers to the real-world countries of and . * In Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, the Eiffel Tower and the were seen on a movie poster. * In the Hindi Dub of Mega Revelations! , says "Hum sab kuch jante hai Kashmir se Kanyakumari tak" which refers to real Indian cities of Kashmir and Kanyakumari. * Among the exhibits of the Nacrene museum, there is an African mask, referring to a place in the real world, in addition to being different from other exhibitions, which are related to the history of the Pokémon.